Temptation
by JuliansGIrl
Summary: Sirius is angry. He doesn't like temptation...
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was dying, he was sure of it. Never before had he been in this amount of pain in his entire life. Never had he been in such a situation where he couldn't find a way to escape. He was being tortured slowly, and it was all because of bloody Remus. Stupid, bloody Remus. Remus with his stupid face, and annoying Prefect-ness, and sexy-as-hell tousled hair… and where the HELL had that come from?

Sirius was hiding in the corner of the common room, with a dark expression on his face, and a goblet of Fire Whiskey clutched in his fist. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had won their match against Hufflepuff, securing them a place in the finals. It had been James-Bloody-Potter's idea to have a victory party in the common room, complete with illegal Fire Whisky, and at first Sirius had thought it was a brilliant idea. That was until he saw the effects that victory on the pitch was having on the participants of the raucous party, and then he didn't like it at all. Not one bit. Stupid Potter.

James-Bloody-Potter, buoyed by his most excellent contribution to the game, was well into a bottle of Fire Whisky, and Bloody-Stupid-Annoying-Perfect Remus had decided he would join him. The full moon had just passed, and Remus' transformation had been less painful than usual, so he was celebrating. Although he wasn't used to celebrating quite the way Bloody-Prat-Potter was, and so the Whisky was affecting him quite a bit more than everyone else. Sirius was certain that the Fire Whisky was affecting himself more than usual as well, because when he looked at Remus across the room, he didn't see his best mate Moony, he saw a smooth, pale column of neck, and soulful tawny eyes reflecting the fire flickering in the fireplace. This, of course, was completely barmy, as Sirius was utterly and completely attracted to girls, and only girls. His list of conquests should attest to that. And yet, here he was, thoroughly pissed off, quite randy, and yet, unable to tear his eyes off Remus.

Sirius sent a scowl across the room to where the two Gryffindor's were celebrating, before taking a deep gulp from his drink. Closing his eyes against the burn, Sirius let his head fall back to thump against the wall behind him. The pain felt good, clearing the mist that the alcohol was creating, and so he did it again before opening his eyes. But the first thing he saw when his eyes open was the sheer brilliance that was Remus' hair, windswept from being in the supporter's stands, and falling about his head in disarray. One particular lock had fallen over Remus' right eye, and it was all Sirius could to not to march over to where his two best mates stood and run his hands through the delicious golden hair, nuzzling that stray lock back into place.

Sirius decided he had gone crazy. The Marauders had clearly done one too many pranks that had backfired, and the result was some form of magical brain damage that made him go all funny and start lusting after blokes, his best mate in particular. With a frustrated grunt, Sirius made up his mind that he wouldn't let the craziness take hold of him, and it would be for the best if he were to find a willing female to start seducing immediately. Luckily, seeing as how he was a Beater on the victorious Gryffindor Quidditch team, not to mention just being the Legendary Sirius Black, pulling a bird wouldn't be a problem at all. He could already see hopeful glances that at least half a dozen quite attractive girls were sending in his direction. He locked gazes with the closest girl, a quite pretty blonde whose name was escaping him just this second, and turned on the full power of the Devastating-Sirius-Black-Charm-and-Appeal.

Of course, it worked immediately, and the girl was drawn to him, caught in his thrall. Sirius silently congratulated himself for his amazing pulling powers, and cast a half hearted glance over to where Remus and that berk, Potter, stood. He was immediately assaulted with the image of Remus' long fingers clutched around the neck of the Fire Whisky bottle, and Sirius instantly regretted letting his eyes stray from the impressive display of cleavage that was flaunted before him. He tuned himself back in to the girl, who was now saying something to him, but his alcohol-fuelled mind refused to listen to her, instead catching the sound of Remus' hearty laugh from across the room. Sirius felt his insides melt a little, causing heat to start pooling south of the border. He was suddenly furious with Stupid-Drunk-Remus for having such an amazingly sexy laugh. Seriously, what boy was allowed to sound like that anyway?

In front of him, the girl grabbed Sirius' arm in an attempt to regain his attention, but over her shoulder Sirius saw Remus lift the whisky bottle for another deep swallow. The way his head tilted back, watching the muscles constrict his throat, was probably about the sexiest thing Sirius had ever seen. Watching Remus raise that bottle to his lips this last time was too much. He couldn't take it any longer. Stupid-Amazing-Remus clearly was much too drunk for his own good, and needed to be saved from himself. The more Sirius thought of it, the more he thought that Remus would be ashamed of his obviously tarty behavior, was he not clearly too drunk to realize.

It was as if his limbs were no longer part of his body. Sirius felt himself crossing the room, pushing through the throng of celebrating Gryffindors until he reached his prize. He ignored the strange look that James-Bloody-Wanker-Potter gave him, and grabbed Remus around the wrist, who was already half way towards bringing the bottle to his all-too attractive mouth again, and started dragging him up the stairs.

"Siri, whassa matter?"

The way the words slurred through Remus' lips only served to turn Sirius on more, much to his dismay. He shouldn't be turned on by blokes, and definitely not by the one in front of him now. He blamed Stupid-Drunken-Remus. Clearly he was trying to lure Sirius into doing something stupid, but Sirius had caught on to Remus' plan, and would be having none of that. He was, after all, Sirius Black, he of the unparalleled womanizing skills. Remus could play all the silly, drunken games he wanted. Sirius Black was obviously too clever to be pulled into that trap.

He was, however, desperate to get Remus alone, the heat boiling his blood spurring him on, but he wasn't entirely sure why. He just knew that he had to get Remus away from the rest of the common room revelers, if for no other reason to stop the wanton display that Remus was putting on. It was indecent really, the way he caressed the bottle with his alluring mouth, the way he let his hair drift over his eye like that and, hell, even the seductive way he had left his house scarf hanging around his neck. Sirius had had enough of Remus' exhibit, and he was about to give him a piece of his mind.

Looking back over his shoulder, Sirius saw that he had pulled his intoxicated friend far enough up the spiral staircase that they were out of the prying eyes of the rest of the partiers. He halted abruptly and Remus swayed a little at the sudden stop. Sirius grabbed his upper arm to steady him, and then pushed him up another stair, as if to get him further away from the rest of the crowd. Remus looked slightly flustered, and that only served to turn Sirius on more, the inebriated boy's golden hair disheveled and a warm flush gracing his cheeks. Somehow he had managed to keep his grip on the half-full bottle of fire whisky, and Sirius grabbed it and took a hefty gulp while tawny eyes looked on, slightly unfocussed from the drink.

"Remus, don't look at me like that. This is all your fault, you know." Sirius sounded agitated.

"My fault? What'd I do?" His slightly confused look seemed to be the breaking point for Sirius. Jamming the bottle back into Remus' hand, he grabbed Remus' shirt front and crashed his lips down onto Remus'. He let out a noise of satisfaction, as if he had found what he had spent all night seeking, and after a moment, much to Sirius' shock, Remus started to kiss back. The hand with the bottle wrapped tightly around the taller boy, pulling him closer to him, while his free hand came up to take a fist of the famous Black hair. This only seemed to spur Sirius on, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue on a quest to taste the new delight that was Remus.

He tasted of Fire Whisky, and chocolate, and something that was primal and woodsy, and Sirius couldn't get enough. His arms wrapped around Remus, one clutching the back of his belt, pulling him flush against his body, and the other pulling distractedly at the Gryffindor scarf that wound loosely around Remus' neck. Oxygen was becoming an issue, so when their lips broke apart for air, Sirius decided that he didn't like the loss of contact, and went questing for new areas to kiss and lick. He made his way to the smooth column of Remus' throat, where he had spent the night fixated from across the room. It was like warm satin beneath his tongue, and Sirius decided that he had obviously bashed his head a little too hard against the wall earlier in the evening, and died, and this was heaven. His lips were against Remus' pulse point, feeling the erratic beating of his heart. He also vaguely registered Remus' hand fisted tightly in his hair, the slight sting only adding to the pleasure that he was feeling. Sirius knew that he had gone completely crazy, because nothing right in the world was supposed to feel this right. Any second now, Remus would come to his senses and punch Sirius flat, for having attacked him like this. Any second now.

But Remus did not pull away to punch Sirius. Instead he used his grip in the tangled black locks to bring their lips back together, and kissed Sirius with such deliberateness that Sirius felt his knees buckle a little. Where did Remus, Goody-Goody-Prefect-Remus learn to do such wicked things with his tongue? Surely this wasn't what they were teaching in Muggle Studies or Transfiguration nowadays? If it was, then Sirius really needed to pay better attention. This could be homework that he was more than willing to complete.

His tongue dueled with Remus', their bodies so close together that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Sirius could feel the hard planes of Remus' chest, the slightly raised edges of the scars that ran along the length of the smaller boy's back, courtesy of his monthly transformations. He could also feel their lower halves ground together, and realized that he was quite enjoying the way that the bulge in Remus' trousers rubbed enticingly against his own. He was just about to explore this sensation further when a sound came from over his shoulder, causing Sirius to jump apart from Remus, and look guiltily towards the source of the noise.

And of course it was James-Bloody-Annoying-Wanker-Head-Boy-Potter standing there, arms folded, a smug grin on his stupid face, stupid hair looking all tousled, bottle of his own grasped in his hand. He had his arm slung around his girlfriend's shoulders. He had finally convinced Lily Evans that he wasn't as big a prat as he seemed, and they had started dating. In that moment, Sirius was entirely sure that James was the biggest wanker in the history of the earth, and there was no way that Evans would ever date him without being under the influence of some sort of memory-altering spell. James gave the two of them a knowing look, obviously not fooled by the sudden distance between the two. A delighted chuckle erupted from James, who was suddenly grinning like a fool.

"Jeez, Padfoot, it's about bloody time you jumped Moony and saved the rest of us from your foul mood swings."

Sirius' jaw dropped, as James gave a smug little laugh, and turned continued his way up the stairs with Evans. His voice floated back to the two boys as James disappeared from view.

"Carry on."

So Sirius did.

* * *

A/N: The awesome pandapjays has made some amazing art to go with this fic! To witness the brilliance go to: h t t p : / / p a n d a p j a y s . d e v i a n t a r t . com/art/Temptation-118545219 (remove spaces)

Seriously, do it. It's amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was quite certain he was drunk. That or he was under a complex spell, bewitching the room to spin around him, and his head to become so light it was in danger of flying off his shoulders. Either way, he knew exactly whose fault it was. It wasn't hard to guess. It was always his fault. Damn Sirius Black.

He could feel the weight of Sirius's stare from across the room. He had no idea what he had done to annoy him, but the glare had almost become a fixed expression over the last few weeks. Remus was almost used to it, the heavy gaze over breakfast, boring into the back of his head in History of Magic, the strange absence of it during Ancient Runes.

James had commented on it to Sirius on several occasions. The last time, Remus had overheard James say, "For Merlin's sake, Pads. Why don't you just jump poor Moony and save us all the suffering?" Remus didn't hear Sirius answer but he did hear the sounds of a scuffle, which Remus assumed was his reply instead of speaking. But James's offhand comment planted an idea firmly in Remus's head, one that wouldn't go away. Remus realised it would continue to drive him crazy until he acted on it. So Remus decided to act. His first move? Get really, really drunk.

The Fire Whisky burned his throat. But instead of making him want to stop, the burn lent him courage, filling his head with fire. It also filled his head with ways he could get Sirius alone. He could pretend to be feeling ill after the recent full moon, but Sirius had been there and knew it had been one of the better transformations. He could probably get Sirius to believe that he was feeling ill after the better half of the bottle of Fire Whisky, but then that would lead to feelings less conducive to jumping someone and more conducive to throwing up a lot. So Remus decided to think on it some more. And while he thought, he would keep drinking.

Sirius's mood seemed to radiate off him, moving all the way across the room from where he glowered in the corner, to settle around Remus like a cloak. But instead of being uncomfortable, it was actually beginning to turn Remus on. Mix those lusty feelings with Fire Whisky, and there were some quite naughty thoughts running through his head. He was extremely glad there were no Legilimens at the party, because his thoughts were beginning to become X-rated. One such thought involved Sirius, a deserted dormitory and their school ties. He must have been getting a little too involved in his fantasy, because James was beginning to give him the weirdest look. To counter, Remus took a large gulp from the bottle grasped in his hand.

Looking over at Sirius, Remus saw he had found a girl to occupy his attentions. It was then that Remus realised the one major flaw in his plan. Sirius liked girls. Quite a lot, in fact, and his previous track record was proof. If the one talking to him now was any indication, breasts were also a crucial factor. James noticed Remus's gaze on Sirius and the bint trying to win his attention, and made a crude joke about appreciating her assets. Remus let out a laugh, glad James didn't realise the assets he was appreciating were actually Sirius's. But the night wasn't getting any younger, and Remus realised that if he wanted his plan to succeed, he better put it into action sooner rather than later, before the party broke up, or he got to drunk to remember he had a plan in the first place.

He brought the bottle to his lips for a big gulp of liquid courage. He was trying to decide whether he should put the 'feeling ill from whisky' plan into action, or just ask Sirius if they could talk alone. That last mouthful had made Remus's head quite fuzzy, and he raised the bottle for another, hoping this one would clear his mind again.

His hand was stopped, however, half way to his lips, and Remus looked up to see a somewhat blurry Sirius directly in front of him. It may have been the drink, but it seemed that Sirius had found a way to apparate within school grounds, because it couldn't have been possible to cross the common room that quickly. There was a weird glint in Sirius's eye, but before Remus could ask what was wrong, Sirius was dragging him out of the common room towards the stairs that lead up to the dormitories.

"Siri, whassa matter?"

Remus was so drunk that he couldn't speak without slurring. While being drunk was essential for the seduction part of Remus's plan, it was less conducive to the part where he needed to ask what in the world Sirius was up to. It seemed that is question only seemed to make Sirius angrier. His movements ceased for a split second, before tightening his grip and resuming dragging Remus away from the safety of the witnesses in the common room.

When Sirius glanced back over his shoulder, looking past Remus to look down the stairwell, Remus noticed an almost manic gleam in Sirius's eyes. He'd never seen Sirius look this crazed before, but Remus, in his drunken state, couldn't really find the will to be properly afraid. Sirius was dragging Remus further up the staircase, which gave him two thoughts. First, since everyone was at the party, the dormitory would be empty, and therefore ready for school tie fun. But on the other hand, everyone was at the party, making it easier for Sirius to kill Remus without witnesses. Remus hoped, wishing to keep his life intact, that Sirius was thinking of the first option, not the second. In fact, the more Remus thought about it, the more he decided it would be beneficial for both parties to partake in the first, delicious activity. Because, in all honesty, who wouldn't want to be tied up by one Sirius Black and be ravished. And furthermore, who wouldn't want to tie up the same said Mr. Black, and watch him slowly come undone under the ministrations of hands, mouth and tongue?

But Sirius stopped suddenly, causing Remus to sway drunkenly, his mind going into overdrive, trying to remember his Defense Against the Dark Lessons, desperately trying to remember a way to avoid being brutally murdered by your best mate, the best mate you've been lusting over, no less. Remus thought that maybe they hadn't reached that yet in the curriculum. If he lived through this night, he vowed that he would pay more than rapt attention, in case he ever found himself in this situation again. But that was unlikely. The dead can't be killed twice, can they?

Sirius hand, the one not holding his wrist in a death-grip, shot out, and Remus thought it was the first punch coming to break his face. Instead it grabbed a handful of robes, and shoved Remus up another stair, as if Sirius was blocking the only avenue of escape available with his own body. He then let go of Remus's shirtfront, only to jerk the half full bottle of Fire Whisky out of Remus's grip, and take a deep swallow. The bobbing action of Sirius's Adam's apple, almost proved to be Remus's undoing. He just stared at the amazing sexiness, shocked that he hadn't realised it sooner.

"Remus, don't look at me like that. This is all your fault, you know." Remus's heart gave a little squish in his chest. It was just like Sirius to apologise for having to kill him. But he decided to play innocent, in the hopes that he could extricate himself from this mess he seemed to have put himself in.

"My fault? What'd I do?" Maybe if he pretended that he wasn't planning on seducing his best mate, he may just make it through the night unscathed. He definitely thought that playing clueless was his best option.

With lighting speed, Sirius had the bottle of Whisky back in Remus's hand, and had both hands fisted in the front of his robes. Remus thought idly to himself that this was it, the end of his life. But he was not expecting what Sirius did next.

The feeling of Sirius's warm and slightly chapped lips covering his own was entirely unexpected. Remus wasn't expecting Sirius's lips, he was more expecting his fist, hard in Remus's face. But once Sirius made that all-too-sexy moan of satisfaction, Remus's brain went in to overdrive. He could not think of a reason why Sirius would attack him in such a pleasurable manner. Surely, being killed shouldn't feel so good.

Sirius had one hand gripping the back of his belt, and the other was pulling at the scarf Remus had forgotten to take off. The scarf was almost a school tie, Remus realised, and that was when his stunned mind kicked into gear. More naughty, lusty thoughts started to fill his mind, involving Sirius and a blindfold made from a Gryffindor scarf. Remus had to stop thinking before his mind shut down. For once the Prefect Marauder had no need to think. All he wanted to do was feel, and the feeling of Sirius wrapping his arms around Remus's body was almost more than he could take.

His hand fisted in Sirius's hair, partly to keep Sirius's lips pressed firmly against his neck, where they had seemed to migrate, and partly to stop him from running away when he realised what he was doing, and to whose neck. Using his grasp of silky black hair, Remus pulled Sirius's face back to his own and kissed him with a thoroughness that he didn't realise he had. He assumed that after years of listening to the locker room talk of the other Gryffindor boys, he had picked up a tip or two. He felt Sirius sway a little, and Remus used the opportunity to seek out Sirius's tongue with his own, exploring the warm cavern of his mouth; it tasted of Butterbeer, Fire Whisky and something vaguely spicy yet addictive.

Remus had never been as close to anyone in his entire life, and not just in a physical way. This was, for all intents and purposes, his first real kiss. Being the hard-working, studious Prefect that he was, Remus fully intended to get top marks for his efforts. He was on the verge of taking control of the kiss, having grabbed a fistful of Sirius's famous, silky black locks in preparation. But his plan fell to pieces when Sirius migrated his attention from Remus's mouth down to the column of his neck, planting warm kisses here, nipping the skin a little there. It was the most ridiculously amazing feeling Remus had ever experienced. But too much of a good thing was never good. And Remus wanted this experience to last.

Using the fistful of black locks, Remus pulled Sirius away from his neck (much as he hated doing it) and brought his lips back to his own. Using every bit of knowledge he had ever soaked up in the Gryffindor locker room, early morning conversations in the Shrieking Shack after a hard transformation, and just by generally listening in on conversations about the matter, Remus kissed Sirus with such a single-minded thoroughness that he shocked himself a little. But when he felt Sirius sag at the knees a little, he knew that he must be doing something right. So he kept at it.

Remus pulled Sirius closer, so their bodies were so close together he could feel Sirius heart beat in his own chest. He could feel the muscles in Sirius's arms, hard won from years of Quidditch. He could feel Sirius's hot breath fanning his cheek, and a few strands of black hair stroking his neck. But most of all he could feel the bulge in Sirius's trousers against his own.

Remus pushed closer to Sirius. He wanted to experience more of that amazing sensation. He idly wondered if the feeling had been studied (as idly as one can wonder while being pressed against one's best friend), and was more than willing to be a test subject for the research. He grabbed the front of Sirius's robes, about to drag him further up the stairs in the direction of the dorm, when he heard a throat being cleared further down the staircase. He pushed back from Sirius slightly and looked over his shoulder to see the vague outline of two people standing there, one with messy dark hair, and the other flame red.

Remus squinted to focus his eyes, but he already knew who the interrupters were. And he didn't need to be able to focus to see the huge shit-eating grin on Prongs' face.

"Jeez, Padfoot, it's about bloody time you jumped Moony and saved the rest of us from your foul mood swings."

Remus was not quite sure what James meant by that, as it was clearly his brilliant (if not somewhat drunken) planning that brought the whole plan into effect. But as he went to retort, James continued up the stairs, Lily tucked under his arm. Just as they disappeared further up the stairs James made one last comment.

"Carry on."

Remus was always VERY good at following instructions.

~The End.


End file.
